Gregory Ruval
Gregory Ruval is an established gynecologist from Haiti, the only son to Matilde Ruval and the love interest of Desna Simms, and the leader of the Haitian Mafia. He is a recurring character in Season One and an antagonist in Season Two of the series Claws, portrayed by Jimmy Jean-Louis. Gregory encountered Desna Simms at a shrimp shop, initially striking a romantic interest in her. Behind the scenes, however, he plotted alongside the Dixie Mafia after being informed that their assets have been dissolved under Riva and conspired to bring about the downfall of the Russian Mafia. Ruval also struck a partnership with Zlata Ostrovsky without Desna's acknowledgement, admittedly falsifying his desires in her and to eventually kill Simms to obtain licenses on her properties. Gregory, after introducing his mother Madame Matilde to his future wife, is running all operations and motivations under her. Biography An Angel Seeing a frustrated Desna Simms at a shrimp stop, Ruval generously offers to pay for Desna's meal. The two introduce themselves before parting their ways. Desna contacts him for a date. They spend their time on the pier. They converse about their pasts: Gregory tells her that he originally wished to be a break dancer, but after watching those around him die, he chose a field of medicine. Abruptly, Desna receives a call from Ken, forcing her to leave Gregory. They agree to a second date at Desna's house. He is briefly acquainted with Polly and Ann before they leave. Desna and Gregory eat and speak more about their past--speaking about their previous relationships with others. They share a passionate kiss that breaks to another call for Desna, this one from Virginia. Though he expresses mild irritation, Gregory lets Desna go on with her errand and leaves. After winning the NailPalm Competition, Gregory surprises Desna with flowers and asks if she would want to celebrate with drinks. He agrees to join her and the girls instead and is introduced to them each.Claws 1.06 Self-Portrait An Awaited Visit Desna visits Ruval after the renewal party to apologize for her previous interruptions and for not calling him back. Before she can, however, the two share a long, passionate kiss, which quickly moves to the bedroom. While Desna kisses his body, she receives a call from Virginia. It is unknown if she and Ruval returned to their courtship and eventual sexual encounter after the call.Claws 1.07 Escape Gregory pays Desna a visit one morning. He gifts her with flowers and shares a brief kiss, saying that he did not mind her morning breath. As Desna tries to convince him not to enter the house, Roller and Gregory share a glare before being properly introduced. The Hussers soon follow suit, all introducing themselves briefly before they leave. Gregory questions Desna about Roller, asking about the two's relationship. He becomes pleased to hear that they are no more. They agree to contact each other later.Claws 1.08 Teatro Reveal With the Dixie Mafia absolved by Riva, Clay, Bryce, and Roller meet with the the Haitians to orchestrate a plan to dethrone her organization. It is revealed that Gregory Ruval is the head of the operation.Claws 1.10 Avalanche Personality Gregory appears to be very charming, especially towards women. His generosity is shown when he willingly pays for Desna's lunch meal. Despite this, his character can be deceptive and methodical. Relationships |-|Family= *'Matilde Ruval' (Mother) *'Desna Simms' (Widow) |-|Friends= *Desna's Divas **Jennifer Husser **Quiet Ann **Polly Marks **Virginia Loc *Dean Simms *Russian Mafia - Competition |-|Enemies= *Dixie Mafia (Competition > Situational Allies) Appearances Memorable Quotes to be added Trivia to be added References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters